


Dead

by gmalkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmalkin/pseuds/gmalkin
Summary: Just a one shot about Sam being evil, because let’s be honest, it’s hot af





	Dead

Sam’s eyes cleared from their black haze, for the first time in days, or possibly _years_ he felt calm, complete; like he could breathe again.  
He sat up, feeling his shirt protest as it clung to the floor, he looked down to see the black blood congealing and submerging his clothing.

A smile spread across his face, he could taste the metallic substance between his teeth, and could feel it drip from his cheeks.  
As he started to stand, he looked to his hands, his knuckles were bruised and swollen, his own blood mixing with his victims, he watched, fascinated, as the drops swallowed eachother, mixing for mere seconds before falling to the ground, like the bodies it had originated from. 

Hearing a clatter, he looked up to see someone he believed he recognised, he smiled again.  
‘Hello, Dean.’

Dean’s hands were shaking hard, he pointed his gun at his little brother, flashes of the bodies littering the hallways and ground in front of him plaguing the older man.  
‘Sammy, come on; this isn’t you.’ He whispered, voice cracking as he watched Sam’s eyes turn cold and black once more.

‘Is it not?’ Sam pouted, that small puppy dog look that could bend Dean’s will like putty, but it wasn’t right, Sammy’s eyes weren’t black, his face wasn’t coated with blood like some, some _monster_. 

Dean’s whole body started to pulse with adrenaline as he composed himself, forcing himself to start the exorcism. _this wasn’t Sam, and he’d cast out the son of a bitch who stole him_. 

His composure started to falter as he got halfway through, Sam was just staring at him, a bemused smile on his lips.  
‘Oh, De, stop trying you’re embarrassing yourself!’ Sam barked out a laugh. 

Dean reaches the end of the exorcism, staring at Sam in unadulterated horror, ‘no- you can’t be.’ 

Sam shook his head, anger swelling in his throat like treacle. ‘You shouldn’t have followed me big brother.’ He whispered, slowly reaching for the side of Dean’s head. ‘You could’ve survived.’ 

To Sam’s surprise, Dean’s eyes hardened as he grabbed Sam’s hand. ‘Alright, do it. I can’t live with you being this way, Sammy. So just take me out.’ 

Sam’s expression dropped, eyes brimming with tears, ‘I don’t know what to do, Dean.’  
Quickly, Dean pulled Sams head into his shoulder, ‘it’s okay, I’ve got you.’ He thanked whatever gods there were that it had worked, he almost laughed at the thought of Sam killing him. Never.

Suddenly, a sharp pain emanated through Dean’s heart, he looked up to see Sam’s face, once again veiled in rage. ‘Did you really think that would work? That’s one thing that disappoints me about you, Dean. You truly do let your guard down.’ 

Dean couldn’t breathe, he felt blood pooling in his throat as he hacked and gasped, ‘Please, Sammy, help’ he forced out.  
The man just stood there, looking down at Dean, ‘have fun in hell, I’ll see you soon.’ He shouted as he walked away, leaving his brother to die in the hoards of bodies. 

‘You always did want to go out in a blaze of glory.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written in 15 minutes so sorry if it’s not good, it just came to mind, thanks for reading!


End file.
